This invention relates to an apparatus for preventing mist on the windshield, of a car and more particularly to an apparatus which prevents the windshield from mist and keeps it clear to facilitate driving.
As everybody knows, on a rainy day, the windshield of a car is usually misty due to moisture and the different temperature between the inside and the outside of the car. It will fog the sight of the driver and disturb driving. A used method is often adopted by the driver to lead the cool air of the car air conditioner toward the inside face of the windshield to remove the mist. If in summer, most of the cool air brows to the windshield instead of to people in the car, the people will suffer in an undesirable manner. If in winter, any cool air is unacceptable. Another way to remove the mist is to open the window of the car but rain will fall into the car because of any small opening of the window. So, how to keep the windshield clearly on raily days, has become a big problem.